Dance with the Gods
by xandiira
Summary: Chihiro is forced to dance for the Suijin Matsuri, a festival to honor the God of Water. After the dance, she is approached by an emerald eyed male who proclaims that she is now his wife! AU.
1. Dream

**Author's Note: **Hello! Thank you for choosing to read my fanfic: Dance With the Gods. This fanfic popped into my head when I re-watched Spirited Away/Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi and read the manga Ryuuguu Fantastica. So this story is based off the two; more so Spirited Away than the manga. I want to hopefully finish this story … unlike my other ones. If you are following my United fanfic, I am _sooo_ sorry. I do actually have the next chapter for it, but it's unfinished. I hope to complete that soon. Please note that I am a college student who is also working a part-time job. I will write these chapters on my spare time; which, I'm sad to say, is pretty non-existent. I promise you that this is one story that I do want to complete, and I believe I can. Every second that I have free, I am typing notes on my phone so that I don't forget. Thank you for your understanding and please enjoy the fanfic I have written.

**Summary:** Chihiro is forced to dance for the Suijin Matsuri, a festival to honor the God of Water. After the dance, she is approached by an emerald eyed male who proclaims that she is now his wife! AU.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spirited Away/Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi or any Studio Ghibli films for that matter, and Ryuuguu Fantastica.

* * *

**Dance**: _/dans__/_– _Verb_: To move one's feet or body, or both, rhythmically

in a pattern of steps, especially to the accompaniment of music.

* * *

**The **_sun shone so brightly that day during the month of July. The smell of summer wafted through the trees, brushed against Mother Nature's earth, and tickled all the greenery it could. Cicadas buzzed and the birds chirped in response – it was just one of those days. The streaming water of the river that ran through the town and divided its surrounding forest lapped softly against its shore. Although the sun made that day one of the hottest days in the town's history, the river was cold and refreshing._

_People gathered along its banks to enjoy the cool water and some found peaceful spots to fish. The river was alive with energy not only from the people that came to visit, but from the surrounding area and what lurked underneath the water. The fish and other marine life that called the river its home were bountiful, and helped the river prosper. This body of water was important to all whom used its resources, and also very precious. Memories were built and remembered because of this river._

_As the day proceeded, people seemed to leave and others came to stay. One little girl in particular spent the day with her mom and dad along the river's side. They found a somewhat secluded spot, away from most people, and enjoyed the summer's warmth. The trees that were situated near the water gave ample shade to those who sought out for it. As her parents supervised underneath the shadows of the trees, she played merrily in the shallow part of the river._

'_Not too far in!' They told her, hoping that their words did not fall on deaf ears. Sadly, it did._

_She pranced around in the river, getting a kick out of scaring the fish that swam by her legs. Laughter filtered through the air and combined with the noise of summer as the girl played. Slowly, she moved further into the river and even though her parents watched over her, they could not tell how far their daughter was going. When she propped a foot up, a large fish knocked itself against her submerged ankle while swimming downstream. This caused her to lose her balance and she fell into the water with a '_kerplunk_!'_

_She could not hear her mother screaming for help and her dad yelling out her name as he was scrambling over. The current picked up at that moment – just her luck – and swept her away along with the fishes. Her eyes shut and she waited for her dad to come scoop her up, but his arms never came to save her. The rush of water was the only sound she could hear, and the flighty touch of fishes and rocks were the only things she felt. How she wished she stayed closer to the shore – if she didn't mess with the fish, this wouldn't be happening._

_She was going to die._

_The thought crossed her mind several times, and she was just about to let death take its course. Suddenly, she felt her body shift and the dashing water could be heard no longer. When her eyes opened to take a look at what was happening, she found herself being able to breathe under water. Not only that, she could feel her body being lifted up instead of being pulled down by the current. Afraid to gasp, she just stared at the river's scenery below and held on to whoever or whatever was bringing her up to the surface. Right when she broke through the water __–_

With a gasp, 22 year old Ogino Chihiro, woke up from her dream filled slumber.

* * *

**Dream**: _/dr__ēm/_– _Noun_: A series of thoughts, images, and

sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep.


	2. Destiny

**Author's Note: **I think I may be on a roll. Started this chapter as soon as I can because I know the first chapter wasn't that fulfilling. So, I'm going to try and make this somewhat of a lengthy chapter for you guys. Oh, I don't really know anything about palm readings. I just googled what I wanted to know and tried to tie everything in. –face palm–

**1DK – **This is a term used in Japanese real estate. The number corresponds with how many bedrooms; the 'D' stands for 'dining room', and the 'K' for 'kitchen'. You might see an 'L' added and that stands for 'living room'. In this case, Chihiro lives in a 1 bedroom apartment with a dining room and kitchen.

This chapter is dedicated to: WhiteTiger 246 and LucifersAngel23. Thank you for being my first reviewers! Also: Sephyrah and fallenangel1624. Thanks you two for following. I will keep rolling out the fics! (:

**Summary:** Chihiro is forced to dance for the Suijin Matsuri, a festival to honor the God of Water. After the dance, she is approached by an emerald eyed male who proclaims that she is now his wife! AU.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spirited Away/Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi or any Studio Ghibli films for that matter, and Ryuuguu Fantastica.

* * *

**Dance**: _/dans__/_– _Verb_: To move one's feet or body, or both, rhythmically

in a pattern of steps, especially to the accompaniment of music.

* * *

The young woman had to catch her breath, and finally noticed that her alarm clock was ringing when the sound of her heartbeat died down. Her hands were now crumpling her sheets in a death grip. When Chihiro looked down, she noticed how white her knuckles were growing. She released her sheets and could feel the blood pulse within her palms as it moved throughout her hands. After clicking the alarm off, she brought her knees up to her chest and sat there in wonder.

She hadn't had a dream like that in years – speaking specifically, she hadn't had _that_ dream in years. When she was younger, that dream always seemed to plague her mind whenever she fell asleep at night after that incident occurred. Even though the end of the dream was a bit terrifying, she never became frightened of her town's river. Instead, she fell in love even more so with it. Because of that experience, she grew determined to learn how to swim and spent almost all her summers there.

That is also why she participated in the Suijin Matsuri and became the lead dancer for the Kagura ritual. The Kagura ritual was a dance that was performed every Suijin Matsuri in honor of the Water God. It was done to appease said God and give thanks for the precious water that made her town thrive. Ever since she was 10, she participated in the Kagura ceremony until she left for Tokyo to go to college. Not only was this important to her town, but it was something that Chihiro held very close to her heart.

Something saved her that day when she was pulled downstream. Whatever or whomever it was that did it; she felt the need to give thanks by performing in her town's ceremony.

But she hadn't performed that dance in about four years now. The brown haired girl shook her head and slowly climbed out of her bed. She tried to erase the worry within her heart due to the old dream that came to her while she slept. It was probably nothing. Maybe just being back in her hometown brought it back; that and the lack of sleep from the move. Tokyo was a train ride away, but it was a _long_ train ride when you decided to choose the busiest time to travel.

Stretching, she moved her boxes to the side and approached her bedroom window. Chihiro pulled the curtains to the side and let the sun stream into her small apartment space. The 1DK, although it was only just a little bigger than her previous apartment, was just right for her. After living in the city, one got used to small spaces. Having a dining room was actually quite of a luxury for her, in all honesty. At least she could entertain a small group of friends.

Speaking of friends …

* * *

"_Irrashaimase_!"

Chihiro could hear the young voice of her best friend call from inside. She entered the quaint bakery behind two gossipy mothers, her eyes locked onto a young woman behind the counter. Upon entering, she also noticed that nothing inside the bakery really changed. The wooden floorboards and wall paneling were still intact and looked the same as when she left. On the walls, there were racks filled with a variety of bread and different jams that suited them. People filled with the store and kept the young woman behind the counter busy. From time to time, a young male with glasses would enter from one of the doors that led to the back.

She stood near the green door that allowed people to enter and exit, waiting for the customers to die down. Chihiro didn't want to disrupt the flow of business that the bakery was obviously getting. This place was always packed. The supermarket was a little far from the town; it was an easy 15 minute car ride, but most people preferred to walk to the local shops instead. Not only was it closer, it was a popular spot for all that lived in the area. They made fresh bread every day, bought jam from local farmers, and made special pastries for every occasion.

Once the customers left the store one by one, the young woman behind the counter wiped the sweat forming at her brow and finally noticed Chihiro. A squeal came from her lips and she rushed over to the woman who was waving by the door.

"Sen-chan! Is that really you?!"

After living in the city for those four rather _long_ years, it was nice to hear her nickname again. It was actually given to her by her best friend, who commented those many years ago, "Saying Chi-chan is like … a tongue twister! From now on, it's 'Sen-chan'!" Chihiro liked it, since it was used after the first character of her name, and decided to keep it. After a while, nearly everyone who knew her used that nickname.

"Uh-huh! Alive and kicking!" Chihiro said with a smile as she hugged the other woman. "How are you, Kiki-chan? The shop still looks fantastic."

"Great! The shop's doing really well, thanks to the upcoming festival and Tombo's help. Oh!" The girl known as Kiki turned and yelled, "Tombo! Come out! Sen-chan is here!"

Chihiro laughed a little as she observed her best friend. The female was still the same as ever – cheerful and full of spirit. The young woman's hair was an auburn color that shone its brighter shade when in the sun. Kiki's hair was held back by a red headband with an equally red bow that sat close to her left ear. Her eyes were large and grey, but for a dark color it showed so much life. Chihiro thought of her best friend as a pixie sometimes, with how lithe her body was. It looked like she could fly away at any moment! Kiki was also about five inches shorter than she was, so it just added more to the imagination.

A sandy blonde haired male poked his head outside the door after Kiki called out. He looked over at Chihiro with squinted eyes and had to readjust his frames before a surprised expression overcame his face. He pushed the door open and ran over to the girls, showing off his flour covered attire. A "Sen-chan!" was given as he lifted the girl up and gave her a tight hug. More laughs were laughed between the three as Chihiro was set on the ground.

"What's up Ms. Tokyo U? How have you been?" Tomobo asked while he gently placed his friend down.

"Oh, shut up, Mr. Inventor." Chihiro punched the male on the arm playfully. "I'm doing great. I graduated and moved back just a day ago. Stuff's still packed, but whatev'! So how are _you two_?"

There was a smirk on her face as she dragged on the last two words of her question. Her two friends looked at each other, their cheeks turning a deep red before looking back at Chihiro.

Kiki decided to answer, "We're actually engaged." The auburn haired woman lifted her left hand, showing off the ring that wrapped around her ring finger.

"What the – And when were you guys going to tell me?!" She grabbed her best friend's hand and examined the ring carefully. Chihiro even touched it to make sure it was real. "Oh, Kami-sama, it is real. Congratulations, you two!"

Hugs were exchanged but they were cut short when a cough was heard from behind them. A few people began to filter into the bakery once more, and Chihiro offered to help the two. It wouldn't be the first time she extended a hand to her best friend's shop. As they worked, the two women chatted on.

"What are you doing back? I thought you were going to stay in the city," Kiki commented as she handed over a loaf of bread.

Chihiro greeted the customers coming in before answering. "Well, turns out city life wasn't how I thought it would be. I guess I'm a country girl~"

"Ch'yeah, but you don't look it," her best friend pointed out.

Chihiro really didn't look like a country girl. Her legs were long; she had a nice sized waist, and a bust that wasn't too big or small. She had long, chocolate brown hair and black eyes that complemented the shade of her hair color. Although her face was round, she had what most called a 'baby face' that attracted a lot of attention. 'All thanks to me!' Chihiro's mother would say whenever someone commented on how beautiful she was. Not only did she have the looks, she had the style to go with it. That was something she allowed her mother to take credit for.

Her mother owned the only beauty salon in their town and was really into fashion and style. That was because her parents grew up in Tokyo and moved here with her father when his job transferred him. So, Chihiro was raised always knowing what was currently in and what wasn't. Her mom did her hair every two months – it would have been every two weeks if she didn't tell her mother no – and made sure she dressed the following trend. This is how her mother obtained a pretty nasty online shopping addiction. Luckily, her father intervened once he saw how much money she was spending. That still didn't slow down her mother's obsession with fashion.

"Blame my mother … oh! That reminds me, I have to go to my parents' house for dinner."

Chihiro handed the box of pastries to an older woman she knew and conversed with her until she had to depart. Her best friend finished ringing up the last customer in the store and the two then settled against the back counter. They talked more about how Chihiro's time in Tokyo was and why she moved back. She had taken a job at their old high school as a Japanese history teacher – well, more like assistant teacher if anything. Kiki let her know who was still teaching at their school, and kept her up to date with the latest news and gossip about the townsfolk.

"So, since you're home, Sen-chan … are you going to participate in the festival?" Kiki asked with a nudge. "You know Ashitaka-kun is still here in town _and_ performing in the kagura."

A light blush spread upon her cheeks as she heard her old crush's name. Both her hands came up to cover her hot face. "Oh, Kami-sama … that was like five years ago, Kiki-chan!"

Kiki laughed at her best friend's embarrassment. "Uh huh … you know, he's still single~ come on Sen-chan, who else in the village would tickle your fancy? Certainly not Boh-kun, I hope."

Both males that were brought up were people from her childhood. Ashitaka was around the same age as them and was Tombo's best friend; they all basically grew up with each other. He was easily the most popular boy at school due to his looks and personality. He was very kind and was one to always keep to his promises. The girls at school, and in town, couldn't help but fall underneath his spell. The only girl, who did not feel the same way besides Kiki, was Chihiro. They did date for a little while when Kiki and Tombo got together, but had a mutual breakup soon after. She couldn't see Ashitaka as anything more than just a childhood friend now.

Boh was a kid who was far younger than her and her friends by eight years. Growing up, Chihiro watched after him along with his cousin for the Okami-san who ran their town's famous onsen. He would not leave her side for anything and would even cry when she had to use the bathroom. Over the years until she left, he still admired her from a far, and declared his love for her even though he knew what her answer was already.

"I am not a pedophile, okay?" The two laughed. "I still haven't even talked to Rin-chan yet. She's going to kill me for not telling her that I was coming back home."

"I'm pretty sure she knows. With how many people saw you today in the store and your mother's big mouth, I'm going to guess someone's already told her."

"Right …" Just as Chihiro said this her cell phone gave a little ring. Raising an eyebrow, she removed her phone from her pocket; she opened the message as soon as her screen lit up and looked back at her best friend.

Leaning over, Kiki eyed the message which read, "WOW. THANKS FOR NOT TELLING ME ABOUT YOUR MOVE." The sender was none other than their friend Rin. The girl with the auburn hair looked back at Chihiro with a smug smile.

"To this day, I still don't know how you are able to be so precise with stuff like that," Chihiro admitted as she pocketed her phone.

"Oh, you know, I'm just good like that. By the way, let me see your palm …"

After putting her cell back, Chihiro offered her hand to her best friend and watched as the engaged woman took it in earnest. Since they were young, Kiki always had a sharp intuition and been very intrigued by things that had to do with the supernatural. It was almost like she was psychic or something. Her best friend did a lot of palm and horoscope readings for their female classmates back then. If she remembered correctly, she made quite a bit of money for doing so.

"It's been a while since I read yours," Kiki murmured as she felt the already engraved lines.

She gave a little giggle. "I know, right? Just like old times."

"Yeah, but it's kind of weird." The other woman moved her hand in several positions, trying to get a better look.

"Huh? Why? I mean, some lines may have gotten longer, right? But it's not like there's any drastic changed or anything."

There was a small pause before an answer. "You would think, but nothing about the future is ever certain."

"Ok … thanks, o' cryptic one. Can you please dumb that down a little for us who are less wise as you are?"

"Do you believe in shaping your own destiny, Chihiro-chan?"

"I guess," she said with a shrug. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, to tell you the truth – and this is not to freak you out, ok?!" Chihiro nodded in surprise. "Alright, well … when we were younger, you never really had a fate line. Not all people do, so I wasn't that concerned about it. But looking at your hand now, it looks like you do have one."

Kiki pointed out a line that started from the bottom of her palm and continued upwards. It broke into a small circle, but then seemed to continue upwards before branching out. The dark haired female looked questioningly at the fate line her best friend was pointing out to her.

"I never saw this on your hand before, and believe me, I would have noticed." The young woman would have; she looked at Chihiro's hands almost every day during their high school years.

"So what does my fate line say?"

"Eh, ok, you see how that little circle breaks the line in two almost? That means fate has in store for you a bumpy ride. Things won't go smoothly … but what's weird is that when it continues, it splits into other lines. Two lines are fine and easy to read, but more than two is just weird –"

"You're not exactly helping me be excited for what fate has in store for me, you know that?"

"That's why I asked if you believed in changing your destiny, because it seems like fate is telling you that this time, it's you who decides."

* * *

**Destiny**: _/destin__ē /_– _Noun_: The events that will necessarily happen to a

particular person or thing in the future. The hidden power believed to

control what will happen in the future; _fate_.


	3. Duty

**Author's Note: **Hi guys. I'm sorry for the lack of updating. Personal stuff came up, and my routine has been all screwed up. But I'm free now and I have found the time to write chapter 3. Thanks for sticking by my story and reviewing. Your motivation through the reviews I've read have helped me a bunch. Thanks you guys!

Oh, and Haku will be making an appearance in this chapter. Heehee. I thought you guys deserved him, especially with how long it took to put this out. I have no idea why this took me so long to dish out. I was pretty wary of some parts; I didn't know if I wanted to keep them or not. I like how everything turned out. Next chapter is being started, and I hope I won't get as stuck as I did with this.

**Summary:** Chihiro is forced to dance for the Suijin Matsuri, a festival to honor the God of Water. After the dance, she is approached by an emerald eyed male who proclaims that she is now his wife! AU.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spirited Away/Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi or any Studio Ghibli films for that matter, and Ryuuguu Fantastica.

* * *

**Dance**: _/dans__/ _– _Verb_: To move one's feet or body, or both, rhythmically

in a pattern of steps, especially to the accompaniment of music

* * *

**Chihiro** sighed a very satisfied sigh after eating her last bite of her mother's home cooking. She had not had her mother's home cooked meals she the last time she came to visit, and that was a while back. The city lifestyle swooped her up and she could not find a way out of its hectic current. Whenever she ate her mom's cooking, she cursed herself for not finding the time to come back home. Although she did cook while living in Tokyo, nothing she whipped up compared to what her mother made. Whatever her mom was using in her cooking was addictive, and Chihiro was close to thinking that the older woman was lacing the food with some drug.

Smirking at her crazy idea, she watched as her dad finished his glass of beer, and then got up to help her mother with the dishes. She gathered the empty plates and brought them to the sink where her mother was starting on washing them. It wasn't long till the doorbell rang and the Ogino family looked up in wonder. Her father groaned and soon she could hear him walk over to the door. She and her mother looked at each other with wonder in their eyes before looking back at the dishes.

"Ah! Rin-chan, what a surprise!" Chihiro's head turned quickly towards the kitchen's entrance.

"Go greet your guest, Chihiro," her mother said while placing dishes away appropriately.

Without another word, the brown haired girl rushed towards her home's entrance and squealed when she saw her older childhood friend. The two young women hugged each other before Rin hit her on the head with a serious face.

"You couldn't call me when you came into the city? Is that how much our friendship means to you?!" The older female asked as Chihiro rubbed the top of her head.

"Rin-chan, it's not like that! I'm sorry. I just really got caught up in the move that's all," explained the shorter girl.

"Hmm, okay. Just next time, please call me. I haven't heard from you in ages!"

The two settled down in Chihiro's old room, where they began to unbox slices of cake that Rin brought over. Chihiro ran downstairs to get them some beer and utensils, and was delighted to see the assortment of cake that her best friend brought over. Cake from Rin's family's inn and onsen was probably the best in town, next to Kiki's store of course.

Rin worked at her family's inn and onsen since Chihiro first met her. She, Kiki, and Rin were all introduced by their mothers and the three of them became inseparable ever since. Since Rin was older by a few years, the two younger girls looked up to her as a role model. She was at ideal model height and had long legs to boot. With long black hair and large dark eyes, Rin's look compared to those of one as well, and albeit she was beautiful, she had a fiery personality. A lot of boys seemed to admire her from a far, but were too scared to approach her due to her daunting attitude. That's what made Rin, Rin though. The other two girls wouldn't have her any other way.

"How's work going? Anything exciting happen?" Chihiro asked while taking a bite out of one of the chocolate cakes she chose.

The older woman opened her beer can with ease and took a swig from it before answering.

"Meh. Same old, same old. People stay, eat, enjoy the onsen, sleep or fuck, and then leave." Rin shrugged.

The brown haired girl almost spit out her food after hearing her best friend say 'fuck' and the two laughed merrily. They talked about other nonsense and caught up with everything on each other's ends. Rin was to be the next Okami-san once her great aunt, Yubaba, stepped down into retirement. When that would happen was up in the air though. Yubaba and her twin sister Zeniba, who was Rin's grandmother, were jokingly said to be the oldest ladies in the town. Chihiro and Rin both had a suspicious feeling that they indeed were the eldest, but they wouldn't ever mention it to anyone else. Everything was pretty much the same as it was when she left to go to Tokyo, Chihiro noticed. Other than people going into professions and pursuing their careers, her little countryside town was normal as ever.

Popping open another can of beer, Rin leaned against the small table in Chihiro's room just like she had done countless of times before. She drank her beer before her eyes focused on the younger girl intently.

"So … you know the Suijin Matsuri is happening …"

Chihiro held up a hand to stop her friend from continuing. "I know, Rin-chan. I know. Kiki-chan asked if I was participating –"

"Well, are you?" The older female raised an eyebrow and took another sip of her cold beverage.

"I don't know. I haven't done it in what, four years? Besides, am I not too old already?" The last time she participated in the dance, she wasn't even 18 yet. Although in the past Chihiro looked forward to the festival honoring the Water God, after doing it for a pretty good chunk of your life, you got somewhat … tired.

Rin waved a hand at her friend. "You're acting like you're my grandmother's age! Come on, Sen-chan. A lot of us are still a part of the kagura, ya' know? Me, Ashitaka … oh, by the way, he's still a hottie."

She rolled her eyes at her longtime friend, who gave a hearty laugh. The underlying hints that her girlfriends were giving her were not missed by Chihiro. She knew the two were pretty disappointed when they heard news of the mutual breakup between her and Ashitaka. She was just not into him like he was into her, plain and simple. Still, her best friends couldn't take that as a good answer. The shortage of men around their age with good looks included, and who were still single, made her best friends' even more persistent. Kiki had Tombo, and surprisingly enough Rin was in a long distance relationship with a guy. Who the guy was, Chihiro had no clue. As long as the older female was happy, so was she.

"Eh … I don't know still, Rin-chan. I'm not sure five years away will change any unknown, dormant feelings." Chihiro played with her almost empty can of beer. "Who is doing the dance anyway?"

"Suit yourself! More for the hungry wenches in the village, I guess." Her best friend shrugged. "Satsuki-chan – you remember, Kusakabe-sensei's daughter …"

The two continued their conversation into the night, and before they knew it, they were out of beer and Chihiro's old clock illuminated '23:25'. After cleaning up the small mess, the women left the younger one's childhood home to head back to their respective houses. They conversed until it was time to part and promised to meet up the next day before waving to each other and going off their separate ways. Luckily both their homes were close and within walking distance, and the town was pretty much safe at night. The two knew the town like the back of their hands as well, so getting back home was not a problem for either one of them.

When walking home, Chihiro decided to venture down to the riverbank that cut through her town. She made her way down from the paved sidewalk to the small shore that the river's water lapped against gently. She wasn't sure if it was due to her somewhat drunk state, but Chihiro swore that the night seemed to come alive. Along with the lamp posts that stood in the pavement just a couple steps above, the moon provided a lot of natural light. The way it reflected against the river tonight was a breathtaking sight for her. Not to mention the stars that night seemed to shine brightly as ever. When she looked up above, it seemed like the twinkling lights that blanketed the sky were glowing diamonds on black velvet.

How could one ever leave such a sight?

In her tipsy state, she removed her flats that hugged her feet and walked within the shallow part of the river. Chihiro bit back a yelp when the cold water hit her feet as she walked through. She waited a moment to get used to the temperature of the river and then began to kick her feet playfully. It reminded her of when she was a young girl and how she would spend her summers playing in the river. The young woman skipped through the water, not caring that her jeans were getting soaked and she was looking like a fool. She wondered what kind of beer they had drank to get her all giddy like this, but squealed when she felt something brush against her foot.

Standing still, she tried to see through the dark depths that her feet were wading in, but then laughed at her foolishness. Chihiro calmed down her robust laughter once she noticed how loud her voice was. Wiping a tear that formed at the corner of her eyes, she then felt as though someone was watching her. Upon looking up, she saw no one and almost scratched her head with the same hand that wiped the tear. Without any thought, she turned around to see if her hunch was right. A breath was caught within her throat as she met another's gaze.

Standing on the nearby bridge that spanned across the river to connect the town, stood a man.

Although Chihiro stood and looked up to the man who was watching her from the bridge, she could tell that he was tall. Garbing him looked to be a dark blue kosode and mompe that was a robin egg blue shade. On top of those garments, he wore what looked like an all-white kariginu. From the top of his head, long dark hair sprouted and swept down his body to his hips, only to be tied in a white ribbon. He had straight bangs across his forehead, but a ryujin mask covered his facial features. The dragon mask was mostly white; a strip of grey went down the muzzle and a tuft of sea green hair was situated at the top between golden horns. Whiskers sprouted from the long muzzle and it almost looked like they were moving.

Chihiro could only stare at this masked man with a mixture of embarrassment and wonder bubbling within her. Who was he, where did he come from, and why was he watching her? Everything in that moment felt like the passing of eternity. She couldn't take her eyes off him, and it looks like the feelings were mutual. There was something about him that was drawing her in, and deep down inside she swore that she felt this kind of feeling before. If only she could remove his mask and see who was stirring up these emotions …

All of a sudden, she felt her phone vibrate inside her pocket, and let out a loud chime.

In shock, she looked down to her side and tried to shut the ringing and vibrating phone off. After succeeding, Chihiro moved her attention back to the man, but was sorely disappointed seeing that no one was there. It was like he vanished out of thin air. The masked man was nowhere to be seen and taking look at both ends of the bridge, the young woman saw no back running away. A chill ran up her spine, and she decided that she would now head home as fast as her now suddenly cold feet could carry her.

When she reached her apartment and was able to enter into her small living space's equally small entrance hallway, Chihiro gave a sigh of relief. Her muddy and dirtied feet were aching from the running, not to mention they were also freezing. With her back against the door, she slumped down on the floor to catch her breath. Chihiro didn't know how to feel at the moment – scared, amazed; inquisitive? She placed her flat on the ground near the door and made her way to her bathroom to clean herself up. Finally in bed, she found herself in thought for a few long moments before she was able to fall asleep.

* * *

She dreamt that night.

Chihiro dreamt of water. More specifically, the river that she grew up with. It was at night – or was it? In her dream, it was dark and all around her was the river that cut through her town. She was dancing on top of the water, letting the surface burst in ripples with every move she made. The dance she was dancing was the one that was performed during the kagura during the festival. She knew the steps like how a singer would remember lyrics to a song. Every move she made was graceful and precise – Chihiro knew just when to turn and what type of beat she had to keep.

Every movement was flawless.

Suddenly, she felt the presence of someone dancing behind her and she quickly stiffened, but did not stop.

"Don't stop. Keep your chin held high. You're doing great …"

Chihiro almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the male voice. With a gulp, she continued to dance, but did not dare to look at who behind her. His voice though, deep and rich sounding made the base of her neck tingle and her cheeks grow warm. She wondered what he looked like and instantly, she thought of the man on the bridge who stared down at her. Although she could not see his face because of the mask, she figured him to be handsome.

As she continued to perform her town's annual dance, she could still feel the male's presence at her back. For some reason, she felt as though he was also preforming the dance alongside her, and at the same time she wasn't uneasy about it. Instead, it was quite the opposite; Chihiro never performed it with anyone unless it was practice.

She watched the water below them break into many rings that turned into huge circles before disappearing. His movements could be heard by the rustling of his clothes, but he never touched her by accident nor did his clothing brush against her. He obviously knew the dance because he was able to keep up with her. Or at least, she guessed that he knew it. A growing desire began to form at the pit of her stomach that wanted her to take a peek at the man behind her. She tried to quell it, afraid of who might be dancing behind her.

As the dance ended, she stood there still debating if she should turn around to meet her dance partner.

"You dance beautifully, Chihiro." The voice of the man spoke up which broke her train of thought.

"T-thank you? Wait, how do you know my –"

When Chihiro spun to come face to face with the male, she found herself facing her curtained windows which attempted to block out the sun pouring in. She squinted at the somewhat bright light that let itself in and gave an annoyed. The clock on her bed side flashed the time and she remembered that she was supposed to meet up with Rin today. With a sigh, she turned to lay on her back and draped an arm over her forehead. The day was just starting and she was already feeling irritable.

* * *

"Sen-chan! Look at you, all grown and what not. Pretty as always," Zeniba, the grandmother of Rin, gushed as Chihiro stepped into the inn's office.

Chihiro don't know she made it, but after a slow start at home she was able to make it to the town's famous inn. It was as busy as ever, especially it being close to the time of the Suijin Matsuri. Since the large river cut through other towns and villages, a lot of people traveled to her hometown to attend the festival. From what Rin told her last night, their inn was already booked for that upcoming weekend of the Suijin Matsuri. A lot of other hotels and inns around their town were also reaching their capacity. It was a good time of the year for them, the money from the visitors helped not only local businesses but the community as a whole.

"You look a little big darling, did you eat too much while you stayed out there?" The twin sister of Zeniba, Yubaba chimed right after.

Chihiro could only smile at the elderly twins. Yubaba was the inn's okami-san and grandmother of Bou, Rin's cousin and a disciple under her sister. She was garbed in a kimono that was covered with dark colored flowers on a black background. She had her grey hair in a tight, uniform bun, and thin framed glasses which sat on her nose. Zeniba was the town's miko, and was garbed in the usual white and red outfit that they wore. Her grey hair flowed down, unlike her sisters, but was tied at the end with red ribbon. Albeit their personalities were polar opposites, they were very nice ladies when it came down to it.

"It's nice to see you both again." She bowed and took a seat in an armchair across from the couch Zeniba was sitting on.

Yubaba sat at her desk, scribbling on sheets of paper that, once finished with, were beginning to stack up next to her. Shortly after, Rin came in holding a tray of tea and rice crackers. Her best friend placed one tea cup on her great aunt's desk, and then placed the others on the coffee table that sat in the middle of the room, as well as the crackers. She sat herself in the chair next to Chihiro's soon after.

Zeniba took a long sip of tea before asking, "So, Sen-chan, how was Tokyo?"

"Great. I don't think I see myself moving back there, but the experience was wonderful," she replied. Chihiro felt a little anxious now, knowing that the two older women had something important they wanted to ask her.

"That place is bad for the health. Too many man made things reside there, and not enough organic. I'm surprised a country bumpkin like yourself was able to survive there for this long." Yubaba seemed to slam the finished papers whenever she was done writing or signing them.

"It's not that bad once you become accustomed …" She was beginning to fidget in her chair now.

Zeniba suddenly clapped her hands together, which made all eyes focus on her, except for her sister's.

"Well, I think that we're ultimately happy that you've came back, Chihiro. Your presence has been greatly missed while you've been gone." The less testy twin smiled sincerely. "Now, the reason why we've asked you here is because of the Suijin Matsuri."

Chihiro stopped fidgeting and looked at Rin's grandmother with wide eyes. She of course knew that this had to lead to her being asked to dance again. Why her out of all people though?

"I'm going to guess you're asking me to perform the dance, correct?" Zeniba nodded. "I don't understand. Why me? All the girls before me stopped dancing when they turned eighteen. I'm twenty-two years old now … why am I the exception?"

"Compared to the other girls who have performed the dance, you out of all of them are the best. Now, I am not saying that our other dancers were terrible, it's just that …" The grandmother of Rin trailed off.

"When you danced, it was just better," Rin commented.

The young woman gave the other ladies in the room an even more confused look. "What do you mean? We're all taught the same dance, and I've seen Kusakabe-sensei's daughter dance it. I practically taught her; she's fine …"

Suddenly, instead of paper slamming down, it was a pen. All the attention was now on Yubaba, the three not daring to speak until the Okami-san of the inn said her piece.

The great aunt of Rin scoffed. "You're like a weed, stubborn. That's what probably got you through your college life."

Chihiro's eyes went wide again at the remark. Sure, she was stubborn, but she was definitely no weed!

"Instead of beating around the bush like my sister and her foolish granddaughter, I will tell you the reason why we are asking you," Yubaba said as she removed her glasses and settled them down on the desk in front of her. "We want you to do the kagura because the harvest these past years have not been as plentiful. In fact, it's not just us, the neighboring towns and villages are also experiencing the same thing."

The size of her eyes did not go down, but they stayed saucer-like as she hung on to every word that the other twin was saying. Chihiro remembered after her dances, the crops did fantastic all year round. No one complained; actually, people thanked her, saying that her performance brought them good produce every year. That was why she trained Satsuki-chan, sensei's daughter before she departed for the city. She thought that teaching her, the same results would come out of it. Never did she think that it would be the opposite …

"Yubaba oba-san is right. Farming was not the same when you left, Sen-chan," Rin admitted softly.

Zeniba decided to speak up now, "And it's not just the crops, the river seems to be acting up more than usual. We have seen more accidents these past four years than ever before. We're not just asking you to dance again, Sen-chan, we're practically _begging_ at this point."

"Why didn't you tell me last night?" She turned to look at her best friend, whose gaze was elsewhere. Chihiro looked back to the older twins with a worried expression. "Of course I'll perform the dance again, if it's to help out our town and neighbors …"

She had no idea why no one got in touch with her about the predicament her community was facing. It wasn't like she was absolutely busy in Tokyo – she could have went back if needed. At the same time, Chihiro knew that she should have made the time to go visit her hometown. If only she knew about the decline in the town's harvest and increase in accidents due to the river … why hadn't no one told her?

"That's good." Zeniba let out a sigh of relief. "I think the God may not be so displeased this year with you dancing, Sen-chan. Thank you."

Chihiro could only nod a the thanks. A million questions ran through her head as she tried to think of a reasonable explanation for her friends and family not notifying her sooner. Also, could it just be that the land and climate changing over the years she was gone have a connection with the poor harvest and river accidents? When she looked down to stare at the cup in between her hands, it almost looked as if she were trying to find the answers within the dark tea. Whatever the case may be, Chihiro knew that she had a duty to fulfill.

It felt like her heart quivered – could she accomplish the heavy task she was given?

* * *

**Duty**: /_doo-tee_/ – _Noun_: A moral or legal obligation; a responsibility.


	4. Dance

**Summary:** Chihiro is forced to dance for the Suijin Matsuri, a festival to honor the God of Water. After the dance, she is approached by an emerald eyed male who proclaims that she is now his wife! AU.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spirited Away/Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi or any Studio Ghibli films for that matter, and Ryuuguu Fantastica.

* * *

**Dance**: _/dans/_– _Verb_: To move one's feet or body, or both, rhythmically

in a pattern of steps, especially to the accompaniment of music.

* * *

When Chihiro woke that morning, she was actually disappointed to have second thoughts of participating in the festival today. The lingering feelings from yesterday were balling in the pit of her stomach and making her feel queasy. She had so many unanswered questions that were eating away at her, but she didn't want to approach her best friends for answers. So, she decided to lay in bed with her own self-made turmoil.

The sunlight, just like previous mornings, poured into her room and all she could stare while thoughts pooled inside her brain all at once. Her bed was suddenly now cold and it felt almost … lonesome. This depressing feeling was pulling her mood down as each second passed.

With a loud groan, she moved to turn on her side and watched as her cellphone, which charged next to her, lit up. Chihiro turned her phone on silent last night in order to avoid everyone that may call her. Now looking at the screen, she saw that her mother attempted to reach her quite a few times and several text messages were sent.

She grabbed the cellphone, wincing at the bright colors that started appearing as she went to check her messages.

'WHERE ARE YOU?'

'HURRY HOME SO WE CAN GO TO THE SHRINE TOGETHER.'

'HAVE YOU SHOWERED? SHOWER.'

'ARE YOU ASLEEP? ANSWER YOUR PHONE.'

'DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER.'

If Chihiro could sweatdrop like how characters did in anime and manga, there would be a gigantic one at the side of her head right now. Staring at her mom's text messages again, she then gave a short giggle and threw her phone back down. She pushed herself off her futon and went to go get ready before her mother's threats came true.

* * *

"Eh? Sen-chan? What are you doing over here?"

The young woman jumped at the sound of the male voice behind her and she shifted around to face him.

There sat Tombo on his green vespa, looking down at Chihiro with a confused expression behind his goggles. He moved his scooter to the side of the road before turning off the engine, and removed his headgear. After placing his belongings on his seat, he went down the little slope and plopped his bottom right next to Chihiro's. He gave a content sigh and smiled a confident smile towards his girlfriend's best friend.

She gave him an equally confused expression before realizing he was waiting for her answer. "Oh! I'm sorry … I'm just trying to clear my mind, that's all."

"Ah, am I bothering you? I can leave –" He went to stand, but Chihiro caught his arm.

"No, no, it's fine. I'd rather have someone here than my mind run me ragged." She released the grip on his arm and brought it back around her raised legs. "Besides, aren't you busy?"

Tombo not only helped in the bakery's backroom with the ovens, he also ran the deliveries. During the Suijin Matsuri, Kiki's family all pitched in at the bakery and manned their designated stations. Her best friend's father took control of all the baking in the back, while her mother took orders and worked the cash register. Kiki answered phone calls and helped her mom prep the sales, and Tombo did all the deliveries.

"A little break won't hurt anybody; besides, I'm almost done. But what do you mean by 'running ragged'?"

"Well …"

"You know you can talk to me, Sen-chan. I promise I won't bite." Tombo flashed her a toothy grin.

She giggled seeing his now enthusiastic face. "I don't know, Tombo-kun. I just feel like … lied to. Does that make sense?"

"Hmm? Lied to about what?" The young man leaned back on his elbows, focus still on Chihiro.

Chihiro knew that the boyfriend of her best friend had already heard from his girlfriend that she was avoiding her and Rin. It wasn't like the three to fight; she couldn't even remember the last time they had an argument. Maybe four years did change people …

Sighing, she tore her gaze to the river in front of them and watched the sun sparkle on the surface of the water.

"I just feel like everyone lied to me about what was happening here in Inaba. The accidents and the failing crops … why didn't anyone tell me? Was it because I left and didn't come back to visit? It's like I was blamed for leaving so soon and my punishment was to be not informed. This is my home too, I have a right to know what's going on."

Tombo nodded, silent for a minute before responding. "I don't think it's that they _chose_ notto tell you, Chihiro."

She jumped at the use of her real name and turned to look at Tombo again. "Then why?"

"I think they didn't want you to worry is all. Sen-chan, out of all of the people in our graduating class, besides myself of course –" He gave a smug look as he said that. "You were one of them who was destined to do greater things. Not only are you smart, but you're kind."

"Aw, Tombo-kun …"

"Yes, relish in the compliments I'm showering you now because I will deny them later." He stuck out his tongue and Chihiro hit his arm playfully.

"But seriously, we all knew that going to Tokyo was something that was going to open doors for you. Kiki, your parents, and Rin-chan wanted to see you succeed as much as you did. Probably even more. Going off by yourself without any help planted the seed in our mind that if you could do it by yourself, so could we."

He sat up and brought up his legs to rest his forearms against.

"So, we tried. We really did. All because we wanted to show you whenever you came home that we were _fine_. Not saying that we're in deep shit at the moment, and it's your fault or anything … but, what I guess I'm trying to say is you gave us the strength to continue and we wanted to prove that to you."

"But it still doesn't … why didn't you call? If it was this bad, you should have told me!"

"On behalf of everyone else, we are sorry. Sorry may not cut it right now, but please believe me when I say that we wanted to make you proud. You left to study in a big city all alone. We didn't want to be the ones putting extra stress on your plate; especially for something that generations before all of us have been doing without you."

Chihiro gave a small nod and went to watch the river flow in front of them. Tombo made sense, in fact he probably just made perfect sense. It was tough out there in Tokyo all by herself; there were days when she had just rice to eat, and also times where she did not sleep. Being one of the few students who left the countryside, there was a little bit of pressure to do well. In the end, she preserved in order to prove not only to the people back home she could do it, but herself.

Still, something seemed a little off …

"I wish you guys did tell me, instead of me having to find out like this," Chihiro grumbled.

Tombo pinched the little fat that were at the sides of her upper arms. "You can't have your cake and eat it too!"

The young woman gave a yelp at the pinch and swatted her friend. Both of them laughed loudly before standing up. Tombo offered Chihiro a ride, but she declined and soon watched him speed off in his scooter to deliver more pastries.

She knew that she would soon have to come face to face with her best friends, but that small little worry inside of her made her hesitant. Although what Tombo said held truth to it, it seemed to be covering up something else that they were hiding. Chihiro couldn't place her finger on it, but she figured there was something there. That _thing_, whatever it may be, would eventually surface, and that's when she would deal with it. To pry and find out what exactly would just make Tombo's reassurance go to waste.

By the time she reached her house, she noticed that her parent's car was not in its regular parking space. She gave an audible huff and ran up to the door that led into her mom's beauty salon and saw a note taped to it. It read: 'Went to the shrine without you! XOXO', and without a doubt, Chihiro knew who the writer of the note was. Frowning, she shifted her bag and began walking towards the shrine.

As she walked, she noticed the increase of cars that were parked along the sidewalks and traffic that did not seem to die down. There were also many people that she did not recognize walking alongside her. Stores were crowded with travelers from surrounding villages and towns, and many street side venders beckoned the out of towners. To others, the sudden rise in the amount of people here in town might have been overwhelming, but to Chihiro, this was expected of the festival.

This was home.

Smiling, she ventured further into the sea of people. Some called out to her, her elders told her to hurry to the shrine, and many who remembered her stared with hope in their eyes. These were the people she could not let down today. Although she was pressured to complete a task she hadn't performed in years, there was that nagging feeling always in the back of her mind.

This is your duty to these people. You must dance in the kagura. It is what you have been trained to do.

The thoughts pestered her to no end, and Chihiro knew that the only way to end them was to dance.

As she continued her trek through the busy streets, she slowly made her way to the riverside so she didn't have to make her way through the crowd anymore. After walking along the slanted hill side for almost all her life, she was a pro at walking on the grass that lead down to the river. Along the way, she soon noticed a mop of shoulder length brown hair that belonged to a familiar girl. Smiling a little, she rushed over and called out to the female.

"Satsuki-chan!"

Black eyes shot up to look at Chihiro, but once they caught sight of her, those eyes grew wide. Scrambling up, the younger girl turned her back to her elder and made haste towards the other direction. She stopped in her tracks and watched as Satsuki fled from the scene, even pushing some people out of the way to make her getaway. All Chihiro could do was stand there in confusion as she watched Satsuki disappear from sight.

* * *

Everyone was relieved and thrilled, well mostly the former, that Chihiro made it to the shrine on time. When she got there, she spotted her father consoling her mother who thought that she wasn't going to make it. She was crying something fierce; saying that it was her fault for leaving without her. The young woman had to roll her eyes at her mother who liked to overact anytime she got a chance to. Zeniba greeted her with a white robe in hand and was soon whisked away to get ready for her upcoming performance.

After a "purifying soak" in the shrine's bath, Chihiro now sat on a stool contemplating on the events that occurred before she reached her destination as her mom fixed her hair. The conversation with Tombo eased some trouble that stirred, but it wasn't enough to push away the thought that there was something more. Sure, her town was not in the slightest bit _normal_, but it was a place where you just allowed for whatever to happen, happen. There were some eccentrics in town, like Ashitaka's father, who owned quite a few red elk, and the hermit who lived in a mansion on top of the hill. Parents scared their children saying that the hermit would come and take bad kids away to eat their hearts just to make them behave. It was a different kind of town people were used to, so you're bound to have some odd balls.

Then there was the peculiar encounter with Satsuki just before she arrived at the shrine. What was that all about? Why was she so scared to see her? It wasn't like for Satsuki to run away suddenly; she was normally such a warm and cheerful girl. In fact, Satsuki viewed Chihiro like a sister and idol. She taught the younger girl all she knew about the dances that were danced for the shrine. Satsuki and she never had any ill will or bad blood between them, so what was the reason for her running away? Could it be because of her replacement? That was the only reasonable explanation, but Chihiro would find the answer out sooner or later.

"Are you ready to go out there?" She jumped at the sudden voice, and then it seemed like all the noise due to the festival began to filter in.

She gave a small nod to her mother who stood behind her, hands weaving throughout her black locks. A silence fell between them as Chihiro's mother worked magic on her hair. She closed her eyes and attempted to focus on the fingers that threaded through her hair.

The older woman broke the silence. "I missed this, you know. Doing your hair and make-up. I missed you."

"I missed you too, okaa-chan," she said with a small smile.

"Are you excited to perform again with everyone?"

She opened her eyes and looked up at her mother's reflection in the mirror before them. "What do you mean?"

"Zeniba obaa-san is making all the performers from your last dance perform. Well, at least all the ones that are still here in town or that could make it."

Chihiro narrowed her eyes at this and turned her head to look at the older woman. Her mother jerked her head back in place though. "Ow … are you serious, okaa-chan? It's _that_ serious?"

The older woman paused, but then shrugged. "To the Elders, I'm guessing it is."

"Then that means it must have been a horrible harvest the past four years …"

"Oh geez, Sen-chan, don't say it like that. We were able to manage, as you can see, we're all still here breathing and _alive_."

"But then why would the Elders get everyone from five years ago to do this now? Doesn't that seem the least bit suspicious to you?"

"No, because it's the _Elders_ we're talking about. When have they ever done something _normal_?"

She did have a point. The Elders of the town were not none to do things that screamed normalcy. Being comprised of the eldest townsfolk, the group of people that were known as the 'Elders' were as high up as the mayor. No, they held even more power than he did. They were the ones who decided what finally happened with the village, and held each tradition to the highest value. It was a great honor to be considered one of the Elders too. Chihiro knew that Zeniba, Yubaba, and Ashitaka's grandfather were in the group, but the others she wasn't so sure.

"Chihiro, all you have to do is dance like you've always danced," her mother commented as she finished her daughter's hair. "If anyone can do it, it's you."

Although it had been four years since she last wore the outfit, it only felt like yesterday for her.

It was the typical shrine maiden costume – the white undershirt and coat, along with the red hakama. The only thing different was the chihaya that she wore. Worn almost like another coat on top of her whites, stitched on the article of clothing were cranes and tree branches. Hidden in the sleeves was a small pocket that a pair of fans which were part of the dance. She wore wooden sandals without socks but they would be removed before the dance. Half of her hair was done up, held up by a large brass ornament that was supposedly a relic of their shrine. Large, blue beads were also seen throughout her hair, looking almost like large dew drops. Chihiro's mother also did her makeup – a bit of eyeliner and mascara, and white eye shadow at the corner of her eyes made them look bigger. Her face was bright and clean, with no signs of blemishes or imperfections. There was no need for the splash of blush on her cheeks, she was already glowing from the late summer's heat.

"Oh, Chihiro~ I gave birth to the most beautiful daughter," her mother cooed as she dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief.

Chihiro rolled her eyes as they stood by the small dockside that was situated underneath the shrine.

The shrine extended out from the land towards the river, supported by not only the earth, but by red posts that somehow found their way into the water depths. The sloping earth underneath the shrine was just enough land for them to build a small dock that was used to bring the dancer of the kagura out onto a floating pier in the middle of the river. There next to the dock was an old fashioned boat with her father standing in it in a hakama. He gave her a proud, large smile while holding a long rowing stick, part of which was underneath the water already.

"Ready?" As soon as he asked her, the sound of drums were heard above them. "That's the signal. It's time."

Chihiro let out a large sigh she did not even know she was holding in, and then gave her father a nod. It felt like butterflies were beginning to flutter in her stomach as she took careful steps towards the boat. She was helped in by her parents and was able to sit down in the middle of the small boat. It would take every ounce of will power not to move around too much because it was easy for water to splash into the boat. Her father would also have to push the boat out very carefully, but she knew he could do it. Ever since she started performing the in the kagura, it would always be him to row her out.

Her concern was why she was getting nervous all of a sudden? She had done this dance a thousand times before, and did it perfectly every year when she performed. Chihiro looked up to her mother who was waving to her as her father began to push the boat further out. She waved back before the boat turned and placed her hand back on top of her other which rested on her lap.

"Don't worry, Chihiro-chan. The Gods are smiling upon you today."

A smile crept upon her lips as she heard her father repeat the same encouraging sentence he once used to tell her years ago. She watched as they neared the sun kissed waters and could hear the different instruments carry on the song of the kagura. The slow rhythm of the drums, sharp notes made by the flutes, and hum of plucked strings. Every sound from each instrument intertwined to create a beautiful melody, and the only thing missing was her, the dancer.

Chihiro braced herself as they left the shade created by the shrine's balcony, and watched as the sun crept along the boat and headed towards her. When she felt the sun touch her fingertips and then finally her face, she watched as the wooden deck above them disappeared and faces soon filled her view. From the young to the old, people of different personalities, and those who were from out of town all watched as Chihiro appeared before them on the boat pushed by her father. There was no cheering or talking. Quite a few people in crowd had worried expressions on their faces, looking even more nervous than herself. She couldn't blame them; there were some people whose everyday lives were on the line, as weird as that seemed. It was crazy just how powerful the thought of one dance that pleased the Water God of the area could be.

This thought process did not help wash away the uneasiness.

When her father reached the floating, wooden pier that sat in the middle of the river, he once again helped her. After making sure she was fine, he bowed and rowed the boat back to the dock as quickly as possible. Chihiro then looked up at the deck of the shrine that was held above the water and spotted familiar faces. She spotted the faces of her two best friends but quickly turned her gaze towards the others.

On the drums were Tombo and Ashitaka; and playing the flutes were Boh and Sasuke, the best friend of Rin's cousin; and playing the koto, a stringed instrument, were Kiki and Rin;. She could see a couple other familiar faces that belonged to people that also participated in previous ceremonies. She noticed that all their eyes were set on her as they played, each with a confident shine to them. It wasn't only the townsfolk that were counting on her, but her friends as well.

She saw the serious look on Sasuke's face and a seedling of understanding sprouted within her. The dark haired boy, now looking manlier than Tombo, depended on a perfect ceremony. His father was a fisherman that was out to sea most of the year, and from stories told, it was said that poor dances equaled a bad ocean. Great. Now even more on her plate to nibble on.

With a mental kick, Chihiro regained focus of her goal and readied herself on the middle of the pier. She waited for that musical cue, the one that would give her the signal to start. Closing her eyes helped her concentrate on the music played by her friends and also took her mind off all the people watching her right now. The slow beat of the drums mirrored the beat of her heart and the flute steadied her breathing. Chihiro could tell that it was almost her part and before anything, she stealthily removed the fans from her sleeve pocket.

As soon as the plucking of the strings began, she started her dance. Right when Chihiro's foot slid into a memorable step, those fans unfolded and twisted with each movement of her arm. She listened closely to the music and continued with the steps that belonged to the mystic dance. Beads of sweat began to form on her forehead due to the Summer's heat and the warmth of the clothing she was wearing as she danced. The water that the floating dock laid on swished and splashed around her while Chihiro moved about. She didn't even notice that her bare feet were now wet.

All she could hear were the notes her friends and villagers played, and Chihiro's only thoughts were on what her next action was.

It came to her easily though. The unsettling feelings and nervousness she felt earlier dissipated once her body fell into the steps of the familiar dance. She didn't even notice that the song and her performance was done until she found herself in the last pose. Her heart beat wildly against her chest, as if it was ready to spring forth. Chihiro tried to calm her labored breathing as she stared back at the people who all stood at the river's side. The mixed faces and varying expressions on each person's face made it difficult to tell whether or not she did a satisfying job.

But with the way she was trying to catch her breath, it damn sure felt like she did.

She broke her pose as she heard her father's rowing behind her, and a formal bow was given to the audience before she boarded the small boat once again. She clutched her fans on top of her lap and willed herself to not slouch. The smile that her father had given her as he helped her in comforted her somewhat. Yet Chihiro knew that the only way she would know if her dance made a difference or not would be within the upcoming days. The talk of the people would tell her if she succeeded or not.

* * *

"See you all! Good night!"

Chihiro waved farewell to her friends that sat around the table inside one of the rooms of the town's famous inn. Once she properly had her shoes on, she headed to the exit of the old building, giving a slight bow along to all the workers she passed.

Right when she opened the sliding door, her name was called out suddenly. Upon turning around to see her caller, she saw that the sister of the inn's owner stood only a few feet away. Garbed in her usual priestess clothing, she smiled at Chihiro, but the look in her eyes seemed mismatched along with the curled lips.

"Going alone?"

"Yes, I don't want to bother anyone. They're all … enjoying themselves, to say the least." The younger woman gave a sheepish smile, while the eldest chuckled.

"I see. It is a night to celebrate, after all," Zeniba commented with a nod. "Take care walking home, Sen-chan. The Gods are probably out playing after your splendid performance today."

Chihiro gave the older woman a bewildered look before nodding at her comment.

"Thank you, I will. You take care too, Zeniba-san. Good night," she said with another bow.

The older woman's smile never faltered. "Hmm. Make sure you don't get spirited away, Sen-chan. Good night~"

The brown haired girl stepped outside of the building finally with a weird feeling bubbling in the pit of her stomach as Zeniba's voice rang in her head. She made it a point on not to turn around to look at the older priestess, on the account that she was somewhat creeped out. The grandmother of her childhood friend made was sometimes a bit cryptic when she talked, and that always made Chihiro's skin ripple with goosebumps. It was as if the elder woman knew something that everyone else was unaware about.

She took the road next to the river again when she walked home that night. The stars were out once more and the sound of nature buzzed through the crisp air. Summer was slowly fading into Fall, which was one of Chihiro's favorite times of the year. She missed this type of weather when she resided in the city. It was hot enough to be outside without worrying about freezing when night settled in. To put it simply, it was perfect for her.

Humming to herself, she continued her trek back home while enjoying the weather that night brought. She thought about the events that transpired over the course of the day and then remembered the encounter with Satsuki-chan. She wasn't present at the shrine, nor did she see her anywhere else during the festival. Chihiro wondered where the girl could have ran off to.

_Meow~_

Startled from her thoughts, she stopped in her tracks and eyed a black cat sitting in front of her on the road. Its ear flaps were a purple color and twitched as it peered up at Chihiro. The eyes on its face were large and black, and two whiskers sat on each side of the cat's cheeks. This cat was none other than her best friend Kiki's.

"Jiji! What are you doing here?"

She began to approach the cat, but the feline sprang from its sitting position and ran ahead.

Chihiro hadn't seen Jiji in years, so she wasn't surprised to see the cat run when she tried to go near him. She watched him run forward but to her amazement, he turned around to face her and sat down again. Maybe the cat didn't forget her? She pulled on her bag's shoulder strap and made her way towards the pet cat. Every time she would get close, Jiji would spring back up and walk further away. At this point, the young woman was starting to get annoyed with the feline.

"What the Hell, Jiji? This is starting to get frustrating, you know …"

She continued to follow him and before she knew it, she was just a step away from stepping on the bridge that connected her town together. It was also the same bridge that the masked man was standing on a few nights ago. Gulping, she was staring down at her feet that touched the edge of the wood that made up the walkway. When she looked back up, she could see the black cat just sitting there waiting for her.

Shaking the thought from her mind, she stepped upon the bridge and chased after the cat. Why she was doing this was a question that she would have to ask herself later.

When she trekked up the slope of the bridge to reach the top of its hump, she stopped in her tracks immediately. Waiting there for her was not Jiji, but the masked man from a few nights ago. In fact, that darn cat was nowhere to be seen.

He was clothed in the same Heian period clothing – the dark blue kosode, lighter shade of blue mompe, and white kariginu. On his feet was a simple pair of geta with black straps, and Chihiro couldn't tell if it was the shoes or if he was just naturally tall. His height, which was more than she was expecting, was intimidating. He was two, maybe two and a half, heads taller than her. And that mask …

The mask which was framed by his long, dark hair, was even more daunting. It was the most intricate piece of work Chihiro had ever seen. Out of all the art pieces she had seen in her life, this mask took _all_ the cakes. The wood work that went to making this ryujin mask was so detailed that she swore it was real. From the lines that made the eyes look menacing, to the mouth that was slightly opened to reveal teeth, it was impressive. Even the whiskers that sprouted from the side of its nostrils looked to be real.

Her body's natural adrenaline was soon in effect, and her fight or flight mode activated when she realized what kind of situation she was in. There was no one around them – the activities that happened earlier today died down, and the once swamped streets were bare. It was like Inaba was a ghost town, empty of any other signs of life except for her and the masked man. Even the damned cat had managed to find his way out of the picture. She swore she would not him any more treats from now on.

He didn't say anything nor did he take a step closer to her. Was he waiting for her to make the first move, she wondered. Time seemed to be at a standstill as the two stood in front of each other. Chihiro didn't know what to do – run away or talk to the man in front of her. She couldn't tell if it was tension growing between them or her nerves getting the better of her. Her mouth opened to say something, but she was cut off by a male voice that came from the masked man.

"Your dance today," he began. The young woman must have closed her eyes for a minute because all of a sudden, he was too close. "Was beautiful."

Chihiro backed up a step; with his chest being at her eye level, his clothing almost brushed against her face. She could tell that he was tall from far away, but she never imagined him being _that _tall to the point where the female felt like he was towering over her. Could he see behind that mask, Chihiro questioned when she looked up at him. It looked more like the mask itself was staring down at her rather than the man behind it. It wasn't uncommon for people to wear masks during the matsuri, but she never saw one so detailed like his.

"T-thank you," Chihiro answered hesitantly before continuing, "It's reassuring to know that at least someone who was watching enjoyed it."

The man before her tilted his head slightly – or was it the mask that moved?

A chuckle was definitely made behind the piece that concealed his face it. "Chihiro-chan, you have always danced beautifully. Even as a child."

"Excuse me?" It felt as though her heart got caught in her throat.

"I've seen many kagura dancers perform the very same dance, but none of them execute it like you do."

The beating of her heart rattled her brain as she stepped back from the mysterious man. With each step she took back, he took one forward towards her.

"The way you look, gorgeous. The way you move, breathtaking. Your dancing is like watching cranes take off while the dusk of evening colors the sky." He complimented her, his voice getting deeper with each sentence.

"Just who are you?"

Chihiro gave an audible gasp as the man grabbed her hand and pulled the young woman's body against his. He was definitely looking down at her now, but that life like mask still hid his actual face. The more she stared at it, the colder her blood grew.

"I am the embodiment of water. I am the dragon that pierces through the heart of Yasoinaba. I am one of the Gods that protect the land that you humans thrive upon …"

The air around them seemed to crackle, but Chihiro could not tear her eyes away from the man who held her close. An unexpected change in pressure made the young woman clutch her captor's arm as her eyes went wide. The whiskers on the mask that the male wore twitched on their own and its eyes sharpened while looking down at the brown haired female.

"I am the one that you have unknowingly been waiting for," his deep voice growled. "Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi."

With his free hand, he removed the mask that hid his face and the confused expression on her face did not change. An emerald eyed man stared down into her own dark colored orbs with a small smirk curling his lips.

"And you, Ogino Chihiro, are my wife."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for all the reviews and follows, you guys. I really do appreciate it, and it makes me strive to continue this fanfic even more. Your support has planted seeds of ideas that I plan on using in the upcoming chapters.

I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to push out another chapter. Life is a bit hectic for me, but I am going to try to get a chapter or two out every month. This chapter is the longest chapter I've ever written – 28 pages – and I know it lacks interaction between the two main characters. I promise you the next one will have more. Again, thank you for reading my fanfic. I enjoy seeing your enthusiasm for this fanfiction of mine and am happy know people like my ideas.


	5. Decision

**Summary:** Chihiro is forced to dance for the Suijin Matsuri, a festival to honor the God of Water. After the dance, she is approached by an emerald eyed male who proclaims that she is now his wife! AU.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spirited Away/Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi or any Studio Ghibli films for that matter, and Ryuuguu Fantastica.

* * *

**Dance**: _/dans/ _– _Verb_: To move one's feet or body, or both, rhythmically

in a pattern of steps, especially to the accompaniment of music.

* * *

She rested her elbows upon her office desk as she tipped her coffee mug towards her lips. When the ceramic edge pressed against her bottom lip, she braced herself for the hot liquid and then quickly took a sip. The reading glasses which she wore fogged up when the steam of her coffee hit them, but she didn't pay any mind to it. She curled her fingers around her cup, clutching it tight, as she brought it down from her face. Her eyes were focused on the window just across from her seat and yet her mind seemed to be elsewhere.

It had been two weeks and some odd days since the Suijin Matsuri, and her encounter with the strange man on the bridge. The scene on the bridge replayed in her mind constantly, never allowing her to forget what transpired that night. What happened after he proclaimed that she was his wife came up as a complete blank. Chihiro woke up in her own bed the following day as if the previous night was all but just a dream. She ended up chalking it up to her brain going on auto pilot because of her exhausting day, but there were so many loose ends. The young woman began to doubt the whole episode with the emerald eyed man, but how did she get home? And how could a dream feel so real?

"Why the sigh, Sen-chan?"

Chihiro broke out of her thoughts and looked up to a brown haired man leaning against her desk. He was tall and handsome; the kind of man you would notice straight away in a group of people. His dark brown eyes were gentle and his smile was kind. It was obvious from his well-toned arms and his fit physique that he was one to take care of his body. The young man leaned closer to her, his face dipping low so that their eyes were almost leveled.

"Feeling alright?" He asked a concerned look overcoming his face.

She blinked at him before distancing herself a little. "Ah, Emishi-sensei …"

"Please, Sen-chan, you don't have to call me that; it sounds so weird. Besides, class hasn't begun yet."

"I don't want anyone to get the wrong ideas though … especially the students." Chihiro explained as she placed her cup down on the table.

He placed a hand on his chest and gave an offended look. "So you'd rather sacrifice our friendship for the sake of formality? I am truly hurt."

"I'm sorry, but yes." The young woman gave him a nod along with a serious face.

Both looked at each other without saying a word before their lips broke into smiles, and laughter filled the air. A '_shh_!' broke their glee and the two immediately zipped their lips. They were able to let out a couple of snickers as Chihiro stood from her seat to wash her mug in the nearby sink. When she was finished, she grabbed her materials and headed over to the exit door of the faculty office where Ashitaka was waiting for her.

The two left together and walked down the hallway towards their respective classrooms. They greeted the students they passed by, but didn't say much to each other. It wasn't necessarily awkward between the two, they could still joke around, but there was always this subtle tension whenever they were alone for too long. After their break up during their high school years, Ashitaka's feelings for her still remained but she couldn't accept them. Although he was fine with that fact, she felt somewhat guilty for getting with him and then breaking up. From what Kiki told her, he wasn't bitter towards their break up, but that faint strain made her think otherwise.

Finally, he broke the silence. "So, seriously, why the long face earlier?"

"Hmm? I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied and hugged her belongings closer.

"You act as if I won't know when you're lying."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"We've known each other for years, you know. Don't act like you can easily pull the wool over my eyes," Ashitaka said with a chuckle.

Chihiro was silent for a moment.

"I'm just worried. About my teaching, that is."

It wasn't so much of a lie. It was a few days into her second week at Yasogami High School as the assistant Japanese teacher. The current teacher was going to retire the end of the school year, leaving Chihiro as his successor, due to his old age. Although she was familiar with the students, there was this spotlight that shone on her because of the Suijin Matsuri. Her performance as the dancer attracted a bunch of attention with the teenagers; some good, others not so well. The boys took a liking to her immediately while the girls were either interested or disregarded her existence so it seemed.

Before Chihiro knew it, they were in front of her classroom's door. She would have to do something about those moments where her thoughts got the best of her. No doubt that would be her downfall one day.

She gave Ashitaka a smile and a small bow. "Have a good day, Emishi-sensei."

"You too, Ogino-sensei." He returned the smile and watched as she grabbed the handle to open her classroom door.

"Oh!" His hand suddenly reached out to lay on top of hers. Leaning towards her, he whispered, "I forgot to tell you, but welcome home, Sen-chan. We really missed you."

A couple of voices from students coming up behind them interrupted their moment together; luckily for Chihiro, this caused Ashitaka to back up a couple of steps. He laughed at her homeroom students and shoo'd their accusations of the two teachers being an item. The older male gave her a nod before walking off with a few of his students and she watched him until he entered his destination. She steered her students inside her own room, ignoring their persistent questions and assumptions with a laugh.

Standing at the podium in the front of the room, she opened the class notebook and read its contents. It wasn't long until the bell rang, signaling the official start of homeroom, and Chihiro watched as her students performed their morning greeting. Almost everyone in the room was accounted for, except for the current teacher, Miyazaki-sensei. Standing in as the assistant teacher was her and she could go on with class but it wasn't like sensei to be late. Even when she was his student, she couldn't remember a time when he was late for homeroom or a lecture. There was no note left for her either –

The sound of the classroom door opening burst her little thought bubble and she looked over to see Miyazaki-sensei walk through the door with his usual smile.

"Ah, _gomen ne_, Ogino-sensei." He chuckled as she shuffled a step or two inside. "Class, I'm sorry for my late arrival, but it looks like we will have a new student joining us."

Chatter broke throughout the classroom as friends turned to look at one another with whispers about who the transfer student was. It was unusual to have a transfer during this time of the year, and there was no news about a new family moving into the area. In the countryside, almost everyone knew each other or at least heard of one another. So a new face within the community always created a big buzz, especially for the younger generations.

Chihiro tilted her head, trying to get the first look at the new student, but they hid themselves behind the door until her sensei ushered him in. When she caught sight of him, she could feel all the hair over her body prickle.

Walking into the classroom was a boy with chin length, dark hair that Chihiro swore turned a little green when light reflected upon it. Emerald eyes that sat behind a straight curtain of bangs stared intently at her. He was tall, probably one of the tallest boys at the school, and carried himself with grace as if he floated instead of walked. The only difference was that he looked younger and wore the school's uniform instead of the Heian outfit.

Chihiro wanted so badly to run and hide but she was frozen in place once again. The boy's eyes never left her even though he now stood in front of the class, and neither did Chihiro's own brown orbs leave him. The noise created by the students in the class became a buzzing sort of sound that she was able to tune out.

How could he be here all of a sudden? Why was he here now? Question after question started to sprout within her confused mind.

The older teacher raised his hand and waved it in front of him, signaling the students before them to quiet down. This caught Chihiro's attention and she remembered to breathe. Tearing her eyes off him, she looked back at her class as they settled down.

"Please, everyone, let the boy introduce himself." Miyazaki-sensei gave a curt nod towards the tall boy.

"Ah, yes." His voice was deep and tickled something within Chihiro as she peered over to see him bow. "My name is Hayami Kohaku. It's pleasure to meet you all."

A squeal erupted from the students in the classroom and the wave of noise came crashing down once more. At this point, Chihiro knew that today would be very, very long …

* * *

"Who are you?"

The slamming of the rooftop door resounded amongst the chatter of departing students below. After a long day, school was finally over and students were either headed home or to their clubs. Different colors streaked across the evening sky as the night sky tucked in the sun. Yasogami High's bell run shortly after, and although loud, it wasn't enough to overlap her pounding heart. While the young looking man stood in front of the chain linked fence with a calm demeanor, she felt as though she were sweating bullets.

Never had Chihiro felt so on edge in her entire life. Not during her tests for college nor during interviews for jobs.

This person changed everything in just one meeting, and she had no idea how to feel about it. She liked to think of herself as a decisive individual, but he found a way to make her head spin.

"I believe we already went through introductions, Ogino-sensei. I'm Hayami Koha –"

Chihiro narrowed her eyes and pressed herself against the door that led back into school.

"That's not what I meant! I mean, it is, but – ugh! What are you doing here?"

"I'm attending high school. Isn't that what all boys do?" A smile curled his lips and it brightened his already good looking features.

"Please, drop the act. You're no boy. I remember you from the Suijin Matsuri."

A gust of wind suddenly swept by them and in front of her stood the male who called himself "Kohaku" in front of Chihiro, her sensei, and students. He placed a hand over her shoulder and on the door she rested against, only to lean in close to her. His green eyes shone with what looked like amusement, to which she only got annoyed with.

"Then you must also remember who you are to me, and from that you can deduce as to why I am here." His rich voice wafted to her ears as he leaned in close to whisper in her ear, and she felt her knees get weak.

The scene of the night they first met replayed in her mind; she actually recalled it several times a day since then. Although she had no recollection of what happened after, what transpired before her little black out came to her crystal clear.

She ducked away and retreated towards the safety of the other side of the roof as he watched her from the corner of his eyes. Slowly, he turned around and crossed his arms while watching the teacher attempt to wrap her brain around his words.

"But you look so different from the night on the bridge," she was able to mutter. "This doesn't make any sense. You being here doesn't make sense. Me talking to you trying to figure out who or whatever the Hell you are does not make sense."

He smirked. "Keep thinking too hard and you'll hurt yourself, Chihiro."

"Oh, be quiet," she snapped at him. "… what are your intentions here anyway? Surely you have far more important things than stalking me."

He narrowed his eyes at her and took a moment before replying. "I always protect what is mine; and since you are my wife, you take precedence over everything."

"I … I don't recall ever agreeing on being your wife."

The male then let out a low chuckle and slowly approached her.

"You already agreed when you decided to perform the kagura for the Suijin Matsuri."

* * *

Chihiro found herself standing in front of her town's _Haiden_.

She stared up at the large bell that hung above the offering box, while trying her best to wrap her head around her unusual predicament. The man from the night of the Suijin Matsuri was now her student, and insisting that she was his wife. Fiancee. Betrothed. Whatever she was to him, she didn't like. Pushy men like him, especially those who were or seemed cunning were often the type that Chihiro attempted to stay away from.

Yet here she was, trying to figure out the meaning behind said cunning man's words. Upon thinking about him, she remembered how bright his eyes became whenever he talked to her or how toothy his smirks were. He was so popular at school too. Probably even more so than Ashitaka when they were in high school. She remembered how the girls crowded around his desk during break and how they followed his every step during lunch. Why she watched him through the day, she had no clue. Just like how she had no clue why or how he was there. Looking young too. He looked much younger than when they first met on the bridge.

Catching herself thinking about him made her blush and she patted her cheeks in earnest, trying to wane his memory from her mind.

Was that their first meeting, she also pondered.

He said that the reason for their betrothal was because of the kagura. Just when did she make that important decision, and how long had he been watching her?

"Kohaku," Chihiro hesitantly muttered his name as her eyes still kept hold of the hanging bell.

"What?"

She turned around and almost gave a frightful yelp until she saw the bald head of none other than Boh decked out in shrine clothes and all. Sighing in relief, she stepped down from the front of the _Haiden_ and gave a playful bonk on the head to the younger male who surprised her.

He winced. "Ow!"

"Don't you know it's bad to sneak up on your elders?" She reprimanded him with crossed arms. "What if I had a heart attack?"

"You're not _that_ old Sen-chan – or should I say, 'Ogino-sensei'?"

She watched one of her best friend's cousin lips curl into a teasing grin.

"We're not at school; you don't have to call me that, you know. It makes me feel old when outside of school …"

The bald headed teen laughed. "You're so easy to tease, Sen-chan. You make yourself vulnerable to others."

She gave him a 'hmph!' as a response and he merely chuckled. This young man was once one of her suitors, but this was short lived. Chihiro couldn't believe her eyes when she saw him – he was now tall and a lot more mature than his bratty, younger self was. From what she was told, he started buckling down once he was named Zeniba's successor. Also from watching him and his friends in school, he seemed to have good luck with the girls too. The days of putting cicadas in her bento box as a sign of affection were just a fleeting memory now.

"What are you here for anyway, Sen-chan?"

"Ah! That's right, I'm actually looking for Zeniba obaa-san."

"Hmm?" A tilt of the head was given. "She's not here, but is there anything I could help you with?"

She found it cute that he was now able to offer help with ease unlike his younger self, who always tried to assist her and the girls behind the scenes.

"Well," she began, "I was wondering if she could tell me why the kagura is so important."

"Eh? It's a dance to please the water spirits so they bring about bountiful harvests and calm waters. Come on Sen-chan –"

"N-no! I mean, I know that, but … is there something more to it than just that?"

"I don't think so, but wait here. I'll be back."

Chihiro watched as her student ran off, leaving her with only the stone guardian dogs of the shrine to keep her company. She sat down on the steps that lead up to the offering box to wait for his return. While waiting, she pulled out her cellphone and decided to go through her emails to pass the time. The latest messages were pieces from a conversation she was having with no one other than her dear mother.

She still hadn't the confidence to talk to her best friends and her mother was trying to persuade her to talk to them via text. Chihiro was surprised to see that her mother was sending her these sort of texts, especially when they were out of the blue. She normally didn't talk to her mother about these sort of things, like fights with friends or playground gossip, but there were things that her mother knew that she didn't. Being the only hairstylist for their whole town, she was able to obtain a whole lot of information. The dark haired woman also questioned if other town's people knew about the silent treatment between the best friends.

When Boh came back, she was given an old book that looked as if it dated further back than the Edo period.

"Here. This is actually a journal written by one of the previous kagura maidens. Obaa-san tried getting me to read it, but I fell asleep with the first couple of pages. It may give you some sort of insight, I think."

"Wow, Boh-kun … this is pretty amazing."

Chihiro already had the journal opened and was flipping through the pages with immediate interest. She touched the fading pages and trailed the tips of her fingers along the elegant hand writing. The smell of the book threw her off too – instead of smelling like it was covered in moth bitten fabric, there was this smoky fragrance that wafted with each page turned. Closing it, she placed it in her bag and smiled at Boh.

"Thank you."

"Ah, don't worry about it, but hey, if you wanna repay the favor, how about you and me go on a date?"

Before the younger male could wink, Chihiro gave him another smack on the head.

* * *

She cry. **It twist heart.**

She sob. **Stomach eats heart.**

She look up. **Anger tickles.**

She sad. **So sad.**

She ask. **No answer.**

She say. **Her will be done.**

**Black as night. Dark as shadow.**

**Her pain, my pain.**

* * *

**Decision**: _\di-ˈsi-zhən\ – Noun_: The act or process of deciding.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews, you guys! They all keep me on my toes with this story and I love you guys for the feedback. Every review is read and taken into consideration.

Now, I don't want to give out too much information(sorry, helikesitheymikey!) because that would just spoil the surprises I have in store, but I hope that this chapter answered at least answered the question if he would take her away or not. Seems like Kohaku is content with staying in the human world … for now. Heehee.

The next chapter is already being written, and will hopefully be out by the end of July. I hope you guys enjoyed this smaller fic. If you did, please shoot me a review; it makes me happy and helps me stay on track with writing the story.

Have a safe and happy 4th of July to those who live in America!


	6. Diary

**Summary:** Chihiro is forced to dance for the Suijin Matsuri, a festival to honor the God of Water. After the dance, she is approached by an emerald eyed male who proclaims that she is now his wife! AU.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spirited Away/Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi or any Studio Ghibli films for that matter, and Ryuuguu Fantastica.

* * *

_May 4__th_

_It is my eighteenth Summer, and I am feeling so anxious for the upcoming kagura._

_Father, mother, my family – even the whole village – have been preparing for the festival since the first winter snowflake disappeared. They tell me not to worry, that all they need me to do is just dance. But when I see the blisters on my mother's fingers or watch my father struggle with staying up late, I wonder why I dance this dance._

_They say that it's to keep the Gods pacified, but what enjoyment do they receive from watching my family push themselves?_

_I ask myself many questions, knowing that no one will answer me back._

_Mother and the head priestess are talking about the dance. I can hear them through our thin walls and wish they would allow me to sit in. Everyone eases me with the same smile, and urge me that I won't have to worry. Yet as I watch them close doors to speak about me or catch them glancing me with ambiguous expressions, I can't help but worry._

_People depend on me. I don't want to make a mistake. I do not want to fail._

_Gods, if you are real, please grant me my wish. I will give you my all during the kagura, just please provide my family and town prosperity._

* * *

She watched him from the third floor windows as he hung out with the rest of his classmates who played soccer. He seemed to blend right in – as if he wasn't anything but a normal, teenage boy who moved to the countryside. No one seemed to notice how everything about him was too perfect; the way he looked, his intelligence, they all screamed otherworldly. Well, no one except for her and the many girls in his fan club. Yes, the boy even had a fan club. A group of girls consisting of several grades decided that Haku was not a person to belong to solely one person, and that everyone should share him. How absurd was that?

Chihiro sighed, something that she found herself doing a lot nowadays ever since he waltzed into her life.

Haku was the one of the many things that rattled her brain these day. There were rumors going around through the town that some of the people were experiencing weird and unexplainable occurrences. Farmers were finding crops destroyed, craftsmen came into the work the next day with ruined merchandise – the list went on. Some were saying that the God was still angry at them and others blamed her dance. A few students were avoiding her at school too, and it made it harder for Chihiro. One student of hers in particular, Satsuki, was still ignoring her; it went so far to the point where she would sometimes skip her class.

Things weren't going so great for the assistant teacher, to say the least.

"Yo', Sen-chan."

"It's 'Ogino-sensei', Boh-kun," Chihiro chimed in quick to remind him.

"Mmm hmm," he replied as he came to stand next to her. His eyes looked out to follow her gaze's direction and he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you're also interested in Hayami too."

She jumped and glared at her student. "What?! Please. I like my men mature, older, and would prefer them not to be one of my students."

"So, you'd like them as your colleague? Like Ashitaka?" The bald headed boy grinned as Chihiro shot him a glare.

"Your jokes suck, did you know that?"

A shrug. "Just trying to make you feel better. I don't see what the girls see in Hayami anyway. He's kind of eerie, don't you think?"

"What do you mean by that?" It was her turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I mean look at him! All enigmatic and shit. As if he's got something he's hiding from everyone, but no one will say anything because that's what transfer students are supposed to be like. It's like one big anime episode, if you ask me."

Boh turned away and stared out the window down at the group of boys playing soccer in the school yard. He crossed his arms and frowned slightly. She could tell that he was finally being serious about her, and something told her that what he was feeling was genuine. He didn't make that kind of face to screw around with her emotions. Although he was jokester, Boh did have good intuition, and that was probably one of the reasons why he was Zeniba's successor.

She also turned to look back out at Haku, who bumped forearms with a guy on his team. He was playing soccer with a group of boys while girls stood on the sidelines cheering him on. Again, the young male looked nothing out of the ordinary.

"I'm pretty sure the whole fascination will end though … it has to, right?"

Her eyes sat fixated on him out there on the field, playing with what looked like all his heart. Even the squeals created by the girls didn't break her concentration. He wasn't the type to hog the ball but pass it to his teammates when he saw an opening. His long strides and quick reactions were what made his movements so mesmerizing though. Those toothy grin he gave the guys he played with and how he wiped his brow made her narrow her eyes. How was anyone that charismatic without saying anything?

Chihiro's heart stopped for a fast second as green eyes made their way to meet her gaze. His toothy grin turned into a smirk, and the assistant teacher soon regretted her choice of profession.

* * *

_June 12__th__,_

_Asako-chan visited me today. I haven't had a visitor in a while ever since my parents informed me that I was not allowed outside. My brothers cannot even come into my room anymore. As to why this is, I have no idea. Again._

_My friend and I talk about what life outside my house has been like. The same, yet not. This festival seems to be more important than the others ones we have had. I do not understand why, neither does she._

_We end up crying because for some reason it feels as if we will never see each other again after the Suijin Matsuri. She promises me that she will visit me again if she can._

_Asako is the last link I have to the outside other than my window. A piece on the wall that teases me mercilessly with a moving picture of the world beyond its wooden bars._

_I pray for her return._

* * *

Chihiro woke up to her cellphone's ringtone blaring some preinstalled, default sound, and wondered why her alarm didn't go off instead. When she picked up, her mother was on the line screaming sentences that she couldn't make out, and it took a couple of minutes to calm her down. When she was able to find out what the older woman was talking about, it felt like her stomach was eating itself from the inside. People were spreading nasty rumors and they finally reached her mother's ears.

Nothing escaped her mother, who was the self-proclaimed queen of gossip. She was sure her mother wasn't going to let this one slide behind her back.

One of the ladies that frequented her mom's shop did not show up to her usual appointment that was scheduled every month. So, her mother gave a call to said woman and found out that her husband forbade her to go because of the ill performance by Chihiro. His treasured garden was destroyed a week ago – all the flowers were pulled out and snapped towards the top of the stem. Nothing could be salvaged. From there, the lady informed Chihiro's mom about how there were more instances of defiled crops and ruined gardenscapes. All of which was blamed on her daughter.

Chihiro had to hang up on her mother when she got called into the shop for work, but she didn't even know what to tell her. She tuned out the woman's rants and curses, stunned at what was happening. The young female wasn't about to call her friends either – still unsure of where they all were in their relationship. She still couldn't forgive them for not telling them what was happening, but at the same time she deserved her isolation. Chihiro had been ignoring them for quite a while.

She wanted to lay down and try to sleep away the fear that was slowly creeping into her heart, but banging sounds from next door prevented her from doing so.

Crawling out of bed, she made her way to her front door and peeked outside to see what the commotion was all about. Professional movers were hoisting up furniture and boxes into the apartment next to her, and she watched them with a questioning look. She wasn't sure who previously lived in the apartment next to her but swore that someone did live there when she moved in. Maybe with all the stuff going on in her life, she didn't even take the time to notice her own neighbors. Perhaps she would change that with the new resident moving in next door.

A head poked out of the apartment when the last mover exited to stand just outside the doorway, and the person paid for the assistance. Chin length dark hair and unusual colored eyes caught her attention, and she decided that she would leave this new neighbor alone.

Before she could close her door, a hand caught the door and she almost yelped in surprise.

"Sensei! What a small world. Didn't know you lived here," Hayami Haku said with his infamous grin.

Chihiro gave him a disbelieving look. "How are you able to afford an apartment on your own?"

The apartments that they resided in were small, but still quite nice. It was on one of the hills that had a fantastic view which Chihiro enjoyed, and it was close to the school, not to mention her parent's house. The rent was a little high but after living in Tokyo which seemed to eat your money before you go to spend it, saving up was a walk in the park.

"I have my ways. Are you doing anything today, sensei? How about I cook you some lunch?"

"Lunch?" She turned and made her way to the microwave in her kitchen that read the time. '12:21' was lit up in bright, green letters. "What the – it's this late already?!"

Chihiro never woke up this late, not even when she slept in. Although today was a day off, she planned to go to the library and form a curriculum for the students with Ashitaka. He wasn't the first person she would have chosen to spend the day with, but with her small fallout with Kiki and Rin, she felt like her personal circle became very limited. Besides, he had more experience with teaching high schoolers than her; so, his knowledge and insight was valuable. Strictly business and platonic.

When she whipped around, her face landed smack dab in the middle of the chest of her student. Before she pulled away, she was able to inhale his scent – he smelled like water on a warm, summer day with just the slightest breeze. Chihiro pushed herself off of him and saw that he was only wearing a white t-shirt and denim jeans. If he wasn't a high school student, she would have given him a second glance, but nope! She started to shove him back to the door.

"Entering without permission is a criminal offense and very rude, you know!"

"I thought you were taking me up on the whole lunch offer."

"If anyone saw that you were in here, I would get fired so fast," she told him right as she was able to get him out of her apartment.

He faced her again though, with unnatural quickness, and placed one hand on the door while the other rested on the frame.

His eyes went serious and Chihiro could only stare back. "I would never let anything bad happen to you." The young woman could hear the sincerity rolling off of each word and she allowed her heart to skip a beat.

"Besides, who cares? I will take care of you, Chihiro. You are mine."

She rolled her eyes and quickly reminded herself that she shouldn't be so lax around him. "Get out of here, will you? I have to get ready, and go to the library."

"Is that an invite?"

"No, it is not. You wouldn't like who I'm meeting up with anyway."

"Man?"

"Emishi-sensei."

With that response, she was able to finally close the door on his flabbergasted face, and did so with a smirk. Yet when she walked away to get her belongings ready for her shower, she swear she could hear a deep growl from behind her apartment door.

* * *

_July 4__th_

_The fireflies have come out. I know because I can hear the cat that prowls our house at night mewl into the darkness. The faint light of the fireflies do not reach my window, nor do they seem to want to come near it._

_It has been weeks since I've been outside the room that my parents have locked me in. I feel almost like a prisoner. Although the room is quite large, it is suffocating. All I do is practice the dance and sleep. I do not have the appetite to eat lately; mother has noticed and I could hear her crying to my father after she last visited me._

_My father does not come into the room anymore. First my brothers, now him._

_It takes a lot of strength to not cry anymore._

_I try to stay strong. I know the days till the Suijin Matsuri are closing in. I will be free of this hell that they have enclosed me in, and can enjoy the fresh air. Bathe myself in the sunlight. Feel the skin of this earth against my bare feet. I will be able to soon._

_Asako-chan was able to come last night but with little information. Although her grandfather is part of The Elders, she is still in the dark about what is transpiring. She is just as much clueless as I am._

_She does get me to eat something, noting that I am looking a little thinner than usual. Asako-chan tells me she will try to see me before the day of the festival. I hope for it so, but realistically, I doubt it._

_I am a prisoner in my own home, and only the Gods know why._

* * *

The time spent at the library was nothing out of the ordinary.

When she arrived at the library and saw Ashitaka still waiting there for her, she thanked him profusely. They stayed there for a few hours and she was able to come up on a lot of information needed for her classes. He helped with her research and also gave her advice on how she could perfect her teaching style. Needless to say, their time spent was just all business. They didn't even tread on the subject about the little strife within their inner circle. Which she silently thanked him for.

But he did mention Haku.

He talked about how smart he was, but there was a look in his face that made Chihiro think that wasn't the only thing on his mind. This triggered her to remember the last look on Haku's face before she closed the door on him. Oh, how good it felt to get the boy back for being so sly.

As Chihiro parted ways with Ashitaka, she decided to pick up some things from the local convenience store close to her home. When she rounded the corner where the konbini was, she watched as the glass doors slid open and two girls exited. Approaching the store, the girls turned and started heading towards her, and when the young female on the left looked up to meet her stare, she stopped suddenly.

"Chihiro nee-chan?"

She stopped in her tracks and looked over at the girl who called out her name. Long, auburn hair parted into pig tails framed her round face. The girl's eyes were large and brown and a small nose sat between them. She was wearing a long, off the shoulder type of sweater that exposed her tank top's black straps. Jean shorts covered the lower part of her body that only stopped mid-thigh, but she paired it with black thigh high socks.

Chihiro had to squint her eyes in order to see if she could recall who the young girl was.

"Mei-chan?"

"Yes! You remember!"

"Oh, my! You've grown up since the last time I saw you," Chihiro said as she walked closer towards her.

Instead of a rowdy, little girl who liked to chase dust bunnies in her house, there in front of her stood a pretty, young lady. She was the spitting image of her late mother too, while her sister, Satsuki, had more of her father's features.

"I know, right? Hey, Chihiro nee-chan, is it ok if I talk to you about something?"

Chihiro gave a nod of approval and the girl named Mei chatted with her friend, telling her that she would see her tomorrow at school. The other girl left and she waved goodbye. After waving, the two females then headed over to the nearby café to discuss whatever it was on Mei's mind.

"How are you Mei?" The older woman asked soon as their waiter took their orders.

Smiling, the young girl shrugged in response. "I'm doing alright. Exams are coming up, but I'm already set to go to Yasogami High."

"Now, now, Mei-chan. You still have to study."

"I forgot that you're a teacher now," Mei admitted. "It's like only yesterday that you were helping Satsuki nee-chan find me in our backyard."

The two women giggled and Chihiro remembered just how long it had been. When she last saw Mei, she was always tailing her older sister without fail. The two got along better than any other sisters she had met in her life. Ever since their mother died, the younger sister stuck to Satsuki like glue. The two had a really good relationship, and it was quite envious at times for an only child like herself.

"Yeah, it has been a while, hasn't it? Well, what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

There was an uncomfortable silent for just that one moment when the waiter brought them their orders.

"It's about Satsuki nee-chan …" she muttered before taking a bite out of her parfait.

"Ah! Yes! Is she doing alright?"

It was almost a week and a half since the older Kusakabe daughter stopped showing up at school. Their father called in saying that she was ill but just how bad, Chihiro wondered. The look on Mei's face frightened her when she saw a mixture of anxiousness and worry crossing the younger girl's face.

"Well, she's not getting better. That's for certain," she confessed. "It's not that she's sick either. It's more like she's … afraid to go out. I'm scared for her, Chihiro nee-chan."

The older woman gave a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"It's weird to talk about. I don't want to seem strange."

"Mei-chan, why would I judge you?"

"I know you wouldn't! It's just that I don't want nee-chan to be looked at like she's … crazy." The young girl fidgeted.

"Why would I think that of Satsuki? I'm worried about her too, you know. I saw her during the Suijin Matsuri and she ran away from me. Did I do something wrong?"

"What? She did?" Mei looked shocked. "Well, I think her behavior has something to do with the kagura. The past four years when she danced … people would always talk bad about her, and those girls who she called her "friends" started ignoring her."

Chihiro nodded. She knew what people said about Satsuki; she was receiving the same kind of treatment. They blamed the person who was just the messenger of everyone's prayers to the Gods. Not once did she hear people complain about the Gods doing a bad job. It was either "this dancer" or "that person who played this instrument". They currently blamed the dancers for the poor harvests and declining resources. But what could they do!

"I know, Mei-chan. I can only imagine how she feels right now." Even though people were saying stuff about Chihiro know, for the past four years Satsuki was dealing with this same problem by herself.

And she didn't know until she came back from Tokyo. She could have prevented this sooner.

The older woman stared down at the cup of coffee in her hands and gripped it tightly. She felt so horrible for having her kouhai go through the experiences by herself. All alone; just like the girl in the diary. All because of a bad dance to the God of Water. If she could get to talk to him, the things she would tell him! She'd make sure that no girl would have to perform this dance ever again.

Stupid God.

"Chihiro nee-chan, do you think you can speak to nee-chan? I know she avoided you the last time, but I think if you guys made peace it would help her." Tears formed in the young girl's eyes. "I don't like seeing her like this. It scares me."

"I will, Mei-chan. I promise. I'll come over tomorrow, is that ok?"

Mei nodded and wiped the falling tears. "That works. I can tell her so she can be prepared for your visit. Thank you, Chihiro nee-chan."

She shook her head and reached over to grasp the younger sister's hand. "You don't need to thank me. It's the least I can do for my kouhai and her sister. Come on, you need to get home and study for those exams you were talking about."

Chihiro ended up walking Mei to the street that led up to her house and that would take her back to her apartments. They parted with the young girl bowing and a heavy heart beating within her chest. She didn't know what she would say to Satsuki when she'd see her tomorrow. There were too many things she wanted to say, but didn't know if she could or not. "It's ok" or "don't fret" were just too broad and did not hold enough feeling.

The older woman sighed as she finally made it back to her home. The sun was beginning to droop down in the sky and she watched as the colors meshed with one another. Reds, magentas, and violets tangled themselves amongst the horizon. It felt good to back in her hometown where she could appreciate sights like these, unlike the city where buildings were bunched together like trees. Living life out there was just too fast paced, unlike the countryside where people took their times with things.

Things. Chihiro recalled that she was supposed to grab stuff at the konbini before heading home. Too late now, she thought as she made her way over to her couch. She placed her bag on the floor and plopped down on those seat cushions that were calling her name. Sitting there with her many thoughts, her eyes ran over the old book that sat on the table in the middle of her small living room. With exaggerated effort, she leaned over and grabbed the book, flipping it open to the last page she left off on.

* * *

_This could possibly be my last entry._

_My brother was able to sneak Asako-chan in to talk to me. She was out of breath and looked scared out of her mind. In a few sentences to me, she was able to explain why I was in isolation._

_Tomorrow, after the kagura, I am getting married to a God._

* * *

******Diary**: _\dahy-uh-ree\ – Noun_: A daily record, usually private, especially

of the writer's own experiences, observations, feelings, attitudes, etc.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** 'Konbini' is short for 'convenience store' in Japanese.

YAY. I finally was able to finish this chapter. Hoped you guys enjoy, and I'm so sorry for the lack of Haku interaction. I promise that next chapter you will see more of his delicious, OLDER self. The story takes an action packed sort of turn next – I hope you guys read that little bit last chapter because it pertains to chapter 7. Should be fun to write for you lovely people.

I enjoy reading your reviews! It makes me feel like you guys are alongside me as I type the chapters up. Thanks for all the comments, I take them to heart. Sometimes I feel like you all are already way ahead of me when it comes to writing this. A lot of your questions, like why Haku is a high schooler instead of a yummy science or math teacher or how the two are already "married", should be answered next chapter. Some of you may have already answered the latter though. Haha!

Thank you for following, favoriting, and reviewing my fanfic. I really love this story, and I have so much planned for it. You guys are the best!


End file.
